


Pillow Talk

by BaraMononobe



Series: Emperor and Conqueror [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraMononobe/pseuds/BaraMononobe
Summary: A collection of nsfw one shots about my favorite pair in Chaldea. I'll keep all the explicit fics under this work and update the tags as I go. I hope you enjoy them!1. Crimson Knots
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer, Iskandar/Napoleon Bonaparte
Series: Emperor and Conqueror [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pillow Talk

* * *

“You know, Leon, you could have saved yourself quite a bit of trouble if you’d just be more honest with me.” Iskandar prowled around the king-sized bed, running a large hand through his burning-red hair as his eyes scanned every inch of the naked, sculpted body that lay in the middle. His hand reached out and gently grazed the Archer’s leg, a sensation so light it should have barely registered, but it was enough to elicit a moan and make the other man wrestle against his bonds. “You seem to have forgotten how much I enjoy discovering new things, particularly when _you’re_ involved. That dirty mind of yours just keeps giving nice surprises, Leon.”

  
  


Napoleon felt his whole body flushing at those words. His breath came in short, sporadic bursts, like he had just finished an endurance run. He knew he was done for. His impulses had gotten the best of him, even though he had tried to rein them in. The website had advertised the delivery in a discrete package, but it had not been enough, apparently. As was his luck, just while he was trying to figure out a way to inconspicuously suggest to his lover his idea of a new thing to try in the bedroom, Iskandar decided to question him about the contents of the package he had received earlier that day. All of the Emperor’s plans promptly went out the window. His King was too curious. He had made excuses and deflected the conversation to safer topics the whole afternoon, convinced, after a while, that he had managed to dodge the bullet. But after returning to their bedroom from a long, cool shower, he had found his lover sitting cross-legged on their bed, his chin resting on his right palm, sporting a roguish grin and holding the not-so-well-hidden box in his left hand.

  
  


He cursed his damn mind for leading him to this embarrassing situation. They had just been talking about gathering materials for Maître in the Command Room when Da Vinci mentioned they were running low on Fool’s Chains. “You must really like those chains, isn’t that right, my foolish Emperor? Chaldea’s reserves have been quite low after you used them up last time!” Iskandar had commented, giving him a big slap on the back, his booming laughter making everyone in the room giggle. The conversation resumed after the laughter had died down but Napoleon’s attention was only half present at that point. Those words, said in jest, kept replaying in his mind, his imagination running wild. So he eventually mustered up courage and asked for the help of a very business-oriented, fluffy eared Servant to place an order outside Chaldea’s surveillance, for a not-so-small amount of QP.

  
  


Now his wrists were expertly tied together above his head, the smooth silky rope that had come in the box tracing crimson lines on Napoleon’s wrists. His ankles had been tied with the same material, not to each other but each firmly secured to a different bed leg. Napoleon’s position gave Iskandar total access to his body, making him feel completely exposed and, even as he tried to deny it, aroused beyond his wildest dreams. His lover knew his way around knots, Napoleon knew, but that was made even clearer now. But his Alex made sure to ask if he felt comfortable every step of the way. Napoleon could only nod as his breath was thoroughly taken away by the sight of his partner restraining him so confidently and caringly. He got particularly quiet while looking at his lover’s body as the man leaned over him to fasten his already bound wrists to the headboard, rendering him virtually immobile. Unlike him, Iskandar had chosen to keep his underwear on, the yellow jockstrap that Napoleon favored of all things, and the Archer was already responding to the sight. Desire pooled heavily in his gut and he felt himself growing large, his need heavy and already leaking onto his tense abdomen.

  
  


Once Iskandar was done with his handiwork, he took a slow step back to admire his lover. Sucking in a gaspy breath, he whispered “You look marvelous, my Leon. A beautiful banquet fit for a King.” The position forced by the ropes made Napoleon’s already large chest to look even bigger. These words made Napoleon’s heart beat faster. “D-don’t tease me, Alex. I’m already embarrassed enough about this.” He swung his head to look to the opposite side of the room, unable to do more in the current situation. “I should’ve never ordered this stuff. I just hope you’re not ashamed of me now...” the last words mumbled almost inaudibly.

  
  


“There you go again, Leon. You should know better by now, honestly.” Iskandar shook his head as he got on top of the bed, straddling Napoleon. With his left hand he grabbed the Archer’s chin and made him look directly into his blazing ruby eyes. “I never say things I don’t mean, mon petit Empereur,” he whispered firmly, the strong voice dripping with passion. His right hand slipped down to play with Napoleon’s nipple, making the man below him gasp and moan. “Seeing you like this makes me wanna leave my own, less permanent marks all over your body.” He didn’t let go of the Archer’s chin as his right fingers abandoned their post to gently trace the web of scars sprawling across the man’s chest. He greedily drank in every expression that his lover made, each breath being caught and every tensing muscle sending sparks coursing through Iskandar’s skin. Being tied up and without control was making Napoleon hypersensitive to each soft touch on his skin, the reactions leaving Iskandar drunk on his desire for the man. The King continued, “Out there, with our Master and comrades, you are a virtuous hero. But when we are alone, just the two of us, everything is laid bare. _Everything_.” As if to prove some point, he slowly ground his ass against the aching cock of Napoleon, drawing a loud moan from the man, adding with a playfully wicked expression on his face “And I love that only _I can see this lewd side of you_ , mon cher.”

  
  


“ _Sacré bleu!_ ” shouted Napoleon. His entire body tensed then withered as stars danced across his face from the sudden stimulation. When his brain recovered from the shock, he chastised himself for overthinking things once again. He really acted like a fool whenever the man on top of him was involved. He wanted to grab and kiss him deeply but tied as he was, that was impossible. Reading his mind, Iskandar leaned in and gave him a deep kiss, continuing his tender assault on Napoleon’s chest. The Rider pinched, massaged, and stroked the powerful muscles while his tongue tasted the other man, exploring and fighting for dominance in the kiss. His mouth swallowed every moan he drew out with his caresses. After a while, Iskandar broke the kiss, the deep flush in his face less evident on his tanned skin. He licked his lips, looking content at the aroused expression of his lover beneath. “Ready to start now, Leon?”

  
  


“ _O-oui! Touch me again!_ ” Napoleon’s voice hinting at desperation. The thrill he felt running down his spine at that tone made Iskandar hyper aware of his own painful erection. But he had to take it slow. Now that his lover had presented such a wonderful opportunity, not only he was going to make sure that the man felt absolute bliss, but he planned on enjoying it just as much. He lifted himself up and out of the bed, making Napoleon whine in disappointment. With a chuckle, he opened the bedside drawer and took out a small bottle of lube. Positioning himself at the left side of Napoleon’s waist, he applied a generous amount of oil and rubbed his palms together to warm it up, completely coating his hands and fingers. He then began touching his lover’s thighs, the pressure making the Archer shiver with pleasure. As he continued slowly massaging higher and higher up the muscular legs, the sounds coming from the other man grew louder and needier. A loud gasp filled his ears when the fingers on his right hand finally reached Napoleon’s entrance, the tied-up man struggling against the red ropes, trying hard to press against his lover’s touch. Iskandar smiled but didn’t give Napoleon the opportunity he was seeking, softly stroking the man’s hard abdomen with his other hand. “Easy, love. I’ll take real good care of you. Do you trust me?”

Napoleon furiously nodded, his breathing fast and irregular. “ _Y-yes!_ I just need you so much, _ah-_ ” He was practically begging for more at this point, his eyes glazed with desire making the fire within the King’s heart burn ever hotter. As passion and desire flooded Iskandar's body, he replayed all the precious moments he had with his Archer, each one branded with fire into his mind. The faux innocence in Napoleon's eyes when he had spotted the mysterious box. The guarded smile that had slowly turned to an uncontrolled, toothy grin during his birthday’s celebrations. And the very first one, the one that undeniably connected them. The ephemeral look of awe that had turned into fiery determination, that fated night when lightning rained between the pyramids. He had truly been blessed by the gods. This man meant everything to him and he was about to do everything in his power to show him that.

  
  


He started pressing his index finger into the entrance of his lover’s hole, using circular motions until the man relaxed enough to ease it in. Napoleon threw his head backwards into the pillow, clenching his ass against the intrusion. “You’re doing great, my love.” Iskandar said, continuing to move his finger in small movements until the ring of muscle relaxed and it was all the way in. He then added a second one after applying more lube. He kept the small motions and experimented wiggling his fingers inside the other man, trying to find the right spot. When he pressed against a soft lump of tissue, the loud moan that followed told him he was already there.

  
  


“ _A-Alex, it’s too much! Agh! I’m going to lose my mind, please!_ ” The pleasure from the prostate massage was being heightened by the fact he was powerless to do anything except struggle against his restraints, the stimulation enhanced by the loss of control. His whole body felt like it was on fire, the thick fingers of his lover making him go crazy. But it wasn’t enough, he needed more. “ _Please fuck m- agh!_ ” Another attack from those expert fingers cut his plea short. He tried to focus his attention on the man who was reducing him to a moaning mess and when he saw the lustful expression on Iskandar’s face, his own desire increased even more. His lover looked ready to snap at any second, eager to take him and fill him up like he had done so many other nights. But right now he was holding back, not ready to stop him from squirming under his touch.

  
“Patience now. We have the _whole night before us_.” Iskandar’s voice was deep and lustful. He added a third finger and Napoleon’s vision went white for a split-second. “You just love to submit yourself to me, _isn’t that right, my love?_ ” The movement sped up a bit. “You are _thrilled_ to finally be completely at my mercy. Always in control, so handsome and brave.” Iskandar’s fingers started doing scissoring movements, opening him up so much that he was gasping for air, his back arched and the rope taut against his skin. “But you can let yourself go in here. _With me_. I’ll make sure to watch over you and make you feel good.”

  
  


Napoleon felt wet heat in his cock and his head snapped forward. Then he saw Iskandar’s mouth taking his length in one slow controlled movement, eyes closed, not stopping the assault on his ass. A new wave of pleasure coursed through his body like electricity at the glorious sight of his lover giving him a blowjob. He yearned to reach down, fingers tangled between fiery locks, just to push him and make him take him down to the base. Desperate for more pleasure, he fought against the ropes on his body, the tension against his wrists and ankles promising bruises the next day. But the mild pain just added a new layer to the complex mixture of sensations taking over his mind. He was drunk on the moment, his body begging for more stimulation and at the same time aching for sweet release. He felt himself getting closer to the edge and closed his eyes. “ _A-Alex, my l-love. I wanna-ah, want to-!_ ”. But before he could finish that sentence his cock was hit by a wave of cool air, his ass suddenly no longer full. He felt his body overheated from exertion, covered in sweat, and he almost screamed at the denial of his release.

  
  


“Ho ho! I hope you didn’t think that was all I was planning to do with you, Leon.” Napoleon narrowed his eyes at the sight of a clearly aroused Iskandar (evident by the massive bulge barely contained by the yellow fabric), who was now standing by the bed, arms crossed and looking at him with a cocky grin on his face.

  
  


“I love you more than anything, Alex, but if you don’t come back here and finish the damn job, **_I’m going to make you pay!_** ”

  
  


“And _how_ are you planning on doing that?” Iskandar cocked an eyebrow. “You can’t really move, can you?”

  
  


“I swear I’ll break this _ro-ahh-!_ ” Napoleon’s voice cracked when the larger man grabbed his erection and gave it a couple of agonizingly slow strokes. Iskandar’s grin became wolfish. “I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t catch that.” He upped the pace but made sure to stop right before Napoleon could finish. “So you want me to do what?”

  
  


“ _I-ah…_ ” he whined. “ _Just… fuck me, please, ah!_ ” His release was denied a second time and the French Emperor was sure this had to be divine retribution for something bad he did to one of his lovers in the past. “ _ **Please!**_ ”

  
“Then do me a favor too, Leon. Just keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.” Napoleon nodded frantically again and closed his eyes. He felt the mattress dip under the weight of Iskandar’s body. His hypersensitive skin felt the heat coming from the other man’s body in waves, burning like fire. With his sight gone, every sensation was further amplified. “Leon, I love you so much.” The voice was warm too, softer now that they were close but still carrying the strength of a King. “I’m sorry for teasing you so much but I just couldn’t help myself after seeing this side of you,” Once again he felt Iskandar straddling him and expected the ties above his head to come off any second now. “so consider this your reward. You can open your eyes now.”

  
  


Before Iskandar had finished uttering those words, Napoleon felt his cock enveloped by warm, tight heat. Both the words and the unexpected feeling made him quickly open his eyes. What he saw then was Iskandar, slowly and steadily sitting on his erection, eyes closed and mouth half open, taking all of it until he bottomed out. How did the Archer managed not to come at this sight alone, he would never figure it out. Iskandar slowly opened his eyes and met his gaze, a sultry look on his face as he started rolling his hips, riding him like no one else had done before. “Enjoying the view again, Leon? I’m putting on this show only for you, you know?” He winked as he picked up the pace, using his left hand to massage Napoleon’s chest and the other to touch himself, tenting under the jockstrap, the fabric stained wet with precum.

  
  


“ _Mon cher, you’re so tight! A-ah!_ ” His overstimulated body just begged to touch the man riding him so expertly but, once again, the rope denied him any option to do so. He needed more contact, to feel impossibly close to his lover as they reached their climax together. “ _Untie me, p-please…_ ” he managed to say between moans.

  
  


“I’m afraid that just won’t do, Leon” The rolling slowly stopped, Napoleon completely sheathed inside Iskandar’s body. “After all, this was exactly what you wanted and we’re not stopping now…” He lifted himself up until the Archer was almost out of him and then slammed his body down in one swift movement until he bottomed again. Both men moaned in unison and Iskandar repeated the movement again and again, the slap on Napoleon’s body loud every time. “We’ve played like this before but now you’ll realize why I’m the most powerful Rider, ho ho!” Iskandar picked up the pace again, the sculpted muscles of his ass squeezing him relentlessly in each slamming motion, Napoleon helpless to do anything but drown in the intense pleasure. The Rider was now covered in sweat too, the strain on his sinewy body leaving his skin glistening. Iskandar moved the hand he had Napoleon’s chest lower down his lover’s torso to help with balance, feeling the powerful abs there, while his right hand took out his own erection through the side of the jockstrap, allowing him to stroke himself as he rode his lover relentlessly.

  
  


“ _Love, Alex, I can’t- I won’t be able to hold it much longer._ ” Napoleon’s voice sounded broken, pushed to the limits by this whole experience.

  
“That’s fine, Leon.” He picked up the pace again, the slapping sounds louder than ever. “Let yourself go and I’ll follow right after.” Not stopping his movements for a second, Iskandar raised his left hand to play with his own chest, moaning and whispering his lover’s name. “ _Leon, my Leon, you feel so good inside. Our bodies are just made for each other. Just go and fill me up, my love._ ”, he added pinching his nipple and moaning loudly.

  
  


That was what finally sent Napoleon off the edge, his whole body tensing up, the crimson bonds digging into his flesh. He arched himself off the bed, trying to go as deep as he could inside Iskandar, who was similarly slamming down as hard as possible on his lover’s cock. He shouted out in pleasure as he emptied himself inside Iskandar, the now erratic riding movements making his come squirt obscenely out of the man’s ass, the Rider still focused on milking every last drop out of him. Just as Napoleon was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the oversensitivity, he felt Iskandar clench around him. The King shouted and viciously slammed himself down a final time against Napoleon, coming violently all over the place, his own release splattering all over their chests, some even across the Archer’s face. Iskandar’s hairy chest expanded and contracted rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath, coming down from his own climax. He looked down at Napoleon, an expression of pure love and desire, and leaned down to kiss him passionately once again, Napoleon still inside of him, the Rider’s seed making a mess on their chests.

  
  


“How did you like that, my fool of an Emperor?” He grinned against Napoleon’s mouth, not willing to increase the distance between them. He peppered his face with kisses, even lapping the accidental splatter on his Archer’s face only to kiss him again deeply, the saliva and come mixing in the debauchery of the moment.

  
  


“I loved all of it. And I love you too, you damn tease” Napoleon’s cock slipped out of his lover’s ass with a plopping sound. “but please untie me because I’m starting to get sore and I need to hold you close now.” After another more languid kiss, Iskandar freed Napoleon of his restraints, first his ankles and finally his wrists, staying on top of him as they continued to share kisses. The Archer wrapped his arms around his Rider, caressing the muscles on his powerful back and grabbing his neck to deepen the kisses from time to time.

  
  


Finally rolling to one side of Napoleon, Iskandar propped himself up on his elbow, supporting his head on one hand. He stroked the chest of the Archer, saying “We should probably take a shower before _this_ starts to get really uncomfortable” as he pointed at the smeared patches of cum on both of their chests, a goofy smile on his face. Napoleon realized once again how much he loved this man. “Let’s go then, mon cher. Luckily our shower is big enough for both and this might give me a chance to get back at you for all the teasing you just did.” He planted a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips and smiled as both men got up and walked side by side towards their private bathroom, their hearts beating in sync at the prospect of fulfilling many more fantasies together.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice how my stupid mind works, this escalated from many weeks of farming Fool's Chains in preparation of rolling Napoleon. And one thing led to another and sure, why not some consensual, albeit mild, bondage?
> 
> In case someone not familiar with the game manages to stumble upon this, QP is just in-game currency, so our naughty Archer payed a hefty sum to end up in this situation >:3
> 
> My friend @ArcherXRider let me use his commission art to accompany this spicier story. Please enjoy!
> 
>   
> Source: <https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82486179>
> 
> This is now my first fully nsfw fic, so please let me know what you think about it on the comments section or send me a DM on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BaraMononobe)!


End file.
